The development of Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) technology has enabled manufacturers to produce inertial sensors (e.g., accelerometers) that have a small size, cost, and power consumption. Global positioning system (GPS) sensors have also been developed that are of small size, cost and power consumption. Some manufacturers of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have begun using navigation systems that combine sensor readings of inertial sensors and sensor readings of GPS sensors via sensor fusion to improve navigation. UAVs always perform the same type of motions (flight in a forward direction). Therefore, the navigation systems are not required to identify different types of activities. Nor are the navigation systems capable of performing activity identification. Moreover, the navigation systems are also incapable of determining activity statistics associated with particular activities.
Recent advances have enabled inertial sensors and GPS sensors to be installed in a limited number of mobile commercial electronic devices such as cellular phones and portable computers. However, no such mobile devices are currently offered that perform sensor fusion to combine GPS sensor readings and inertial sensor readings.